1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to orthopaedic splint and casting products, and in particular, to an orthopaedic system that provides cost-saving, efficient and medically beneficial casting and splinting procedures in a manner not presently available. The invention also relates to a method of treating fractures, limb injuries and the like during multiple treatment phases.
2. Background of the Invention
Bone fracture treatment is a multi-phase process that includes management of the fracture in an acute phase, post-acute phase, and a later rehabilitation phase. Conventional treatments use different formats and applications with the materials constructed in different ways to offer support and comfort during the entire treatment process from acute management immediately after the injury to a substantially healed state where support is no longer required at all times.
Splinting immobilizes injured extremities and prevents further injury, decreases pain and bleeding, and allows healing to take place. There are many indications for splinting an extremity, including temporary immobilization for several orthopaedic problems other than fractures; including dislocations, injury of muscles, tendons, and ligaments, protection of vascular/nerve repairs, and postsurgical wound protection, all of which under specific circumstances may find aspects of the invention useful.
The present invention is directed to use the materials in combination in order to eliminate waste by enabling molded splinting materials used during an acute treatment stage to be retained and used during post-acute treatment and rehabilitation to ensure accurate and proper fit of the supporting structure. These procedures will ensure maximum clinical benefits by reducing misalignment and poor fitting of the splint during all phases of treatment.
The current methods of fracture support rely on medical interventions that use a series of casting and splinting regimes at various times during the process of healing and rehabilitation. This conventional methodology can often require the use of a plaster of Paris cast, followed by a synthetic cast followed by a synthetic splint to complete the repair and rehabilitation of the fracture. Each of these steps requires the patient to visit a clinic or hospital to have the existing device removed, and fitted with a new device. In other instances, particularly with severe displaced fractures and attendant severe swelling, a splint is first applied to stabilize the limb until swelling has subsided, then a cast or additional splint is applied.
The present invention involves a new and improved therapy that permits the use of the original cast in an acute phase of immobilization through to stabilization of the injury and physiotherapy.
More specifically, the present invention involves a new and improved approach to repairing a bone fracture, among other conditions, by using the original splint or cast which is fitted/molded to the anatomy for an acute phase of immobilization and then removed and fitted into a soft goods orthopaedic brace or cast for further stabilization and rehabilitation of the injury. This process ensures a correctly fitted and molded device that can be used throughout all treatment phases with minimal interference for the patient and optimum use of the materials and device.